Tomatoes
by Phantom-cliche
Summary: Yato is dense


It could've been worse. Like, a lot worse. To be honest, locked in Hiyori's room wasn't all that bad. The bed was comfy, and it was warm. But still, Yato was puzzled as to why the girl had him confined here. He _could _teleport out if he wished…but his confusion got the better of him, and he stayed. "Hey, Hiyori." He smiled. "What's up?"

She walked over to Yato, placing her hands on his shoulders and leaning in front of him,"You smell really nice, you know that?", she asked, her seemingly taking on a deeper hue of pink, an almost violet color.

"You smell almost… tasty", she added, laying her head on the god shoulder and pressed herself against him."Almost like candy, I love candy."

"Hiyori…" Yato pushed himself back, trying to get away. "Your phantom side is leaking out," he warned her. This was dangerous. If she went full phantom, Hiyori would alert every god in the area of it, and they'd come after her. His best course of action would be to get Yukine, but that would mean leaving Hiyori alone. And Yato didn't want to think about the possibilities of leaving her alone. Each one was worse than the last.

"Eh? There's nothing wrong Yato!", she reached over and grabbed him by the front of his jersey."I'm in complete control! Yeesh, can't a girl try and be seductive?"

She looked back at him, they look of surprise on his face was shocking,"I know you can make an array of expressions, but this one takes the cake! Oh my god!", she laughed, letting him go and practically wheezed with laughter!

"What the—?! HIYORI!" Yato bellowed, watching the girl roll around on the floor with laughter. "That's not funny! You could've been in serious danger!" His heart raced with the thought. But…she felt so nice near him… His spinning mind felt fuzzy, and the red on his cheeks wasn't just from him yelling. "…Do I really smell that good?"

Once the brunette had gained her composure, she stood up and sat on the bed next to him,"Yeah, it's a sweet smell….", she added, now aware of the fact her face was dusted a deep shade of pink.

"Although your face! You're redder than me!", she added, poking the tip of his nose to try and lighten the mood,"It's really cute! Hey, you get redder!"

"I probably look like a freakin' tomato," Yato muttered. "The god of tomatoes. Tomato-gami." He started giggling. The sheer relief that came with the knowledge of Hiyori's safety made him almost euphoric.

"yeah, you do", she stated, leaning over and kissing his forehead. She once again laughed at his still reddening face,"At this rate, you really will be a tomato!"

She nuzzled the side of his neck affectionately, glad to see that he was over her little mistake. Her hands were loosely draped upon his shoulders, as her head still lay beside his neck.

"All hail the god of tomatoes," Yato said drowsily, holding Hiyori against his chest softly.

She giggled against him, the sound muffled upon his skin,"Hail, hail!", she commented drunkly, she really needed sleep."Wait, if your the god of tomatoes, then what does that make me?"

She was being ridiculous, when she first came in here she planned to seduce the blue eyed god, among other things. Now they were just laying on her bed talking about tomatoes.

"You're, um…tomato paste. No, wait—ketchup." Now that Yato was coming down from his euphoria, he could actually think a little more clearly. This line of conversation confused him more than anything.

"Aww, I was hoping for tomato goddess..", she muttered, leaning up and kissing him softly,"I'm your little tomato goddess, and don't you forget that!"

She leaned down and kissed him again. This time pushing him backwards so he was flat on his back. She didn't seem like she wanted to stop anytime soon.

"Oh? A tomato goddess?" Yato smirked, motioning for Hiyori to come down to him. "Yes, and together we shall rule the vegetable garden!" He cackled.

Hiyori laid against his chest, wrapping her arms and legs around him like he was a stuffed toy,"Yeah, ruling together. I wonder what Yukine would be?", she wondered aloud.

"He'd most likely be our knight or our little prince, eh?"

Yato reached up, stroking her head. "He's neither in person, but I guess if you're the goddess and I'm the god, then he's got to be either. I'd guess a knight more than a prince."

She nodded, her ear upon his chest and she listened to his heart beat. Her slowly closed her eyes, the last thing she saw, where Yato's blue hues starring back at her.

"See you in the morning Yatooooooooooo", she dragged out his name in an accidental yawn,"The thing is, I don't think I can sleep.

"I'm probably going to sleep soon." Yato yawned hugely. "If you don't mind, that is. This is really comfortable."

Smiling widely, she pecked him on his lips in a gentle 'goodnight kiss',"Goodnight Yato, sweet dreams~

The god mumbled his assent as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep, his hold on Hiyori still firm.


End file.
